And The Nightmare Reigns
by syenosis
Summary: Random story epiphany me and my friend had. Not meant to be serious. What would B do if he was locked in a room with mikami takada and his little brother?
1. Chapter 1

**_Just some idea me and my best friend had. In this, the characters Mikami, Takada and Takeo are based on real people I actually know...and well, BB is based on me :) Very OOC and written from B's pov. Hope you enjoy ^-^ cookies for people who r&r, i love that :)_**

* * *

I don't know how it happened…it just did. Me, my annoying eleven-year-old brother, Mikami and Takada got locked in a room together.

So there I am, crouched in the corner feeling as though life couldn't get any worse. I could think of many places I would rather be, stuck in flames to burn for eternity was one of them.

My annoying little brother made my skin crawl as he sang – off key – along to a JLS song that was blaring out of his phone, I couldn't only think of one thing.

_Shut the hell up before I smash you, you little retard. _

I attempted to tune out to the awful noise – I hated JLS and watched Mikami and Takada instead. They were standing rather close to each other and I had a feeling they were about to make out. It was the sort of thing Mikami and Takada would do together. Smooch.

I ran a hand through my dark hair contemplating my next mover – how the fuck to get out of here when Mikami's eyes met mine. Behind those glasses they said it all.

"Are you _emo_?" he began his usual torture and I shot to my feet like a cork from a bottle.

"If you don't shut up you little fuck then I'll bloody strangle you!" I snapped and of course Takada rushed to his defence.

"Oh you are so _emo_!" she sneered so I lost it and started punching her stupid little face in, her blood streaking between my fingers.

_I wish._

Okay, maybe I'm not as insane as I sometimes like to think but I was so close to actually doing that…

I just gritted my teeth. "If anyone's emo it's you, you tosser," I said – I can't help being British. Tosser is one of my favourite words in the English dictionary. Wait? Is it even in the dictionary? Unfortunately there wasn't one in that room we were in so I would just have to wait a little longer to satisfy my curiosity.

"Don't swear, its bad!" Takeo – my brother – said in between lines before carrying on in his usual irritating fashion. "My heart won't beat again…beat again…"

_He can't bloody well sing!! Why won't he LISTEN when I tell him?_

I almost broke down right there and then because it was so stressful being locked up in a room with three people that I hate most in the world…

But I didn't because I'm all hardcore and stuff and rarely ever cry - unless I'm in one of my 'depression' moods.

"Why don't you two go make out, I know its what you guys want to do," I snapped and then marched over to my brother and slammed the heel of my hand against the back of his head. "Shut the hell up!" I growled, grabbing his phone and crushing it under my bare heel. That shut the damn kid up.

"_Beyond!_" he cried, his face visible with shock. "Why?"

"Bite me," I snapped and stamped away, my face pulsing with anger.

What I saw I hadn't bargained for and I almost inhaled my thumb, the nail of which I was chewing ferociously.

Mikami and Takada were on the floor making out, just like I had told them too. Takada was on top of Mikami and suddenly I had a miniature screaming fit, which turned into a bout of hysterics, which no one actually seemed to notice.

I grew bored with this so wandered over and stamped down on Mikami's stupid little head, causing him to yell out, before turning to Takada and gripping her neck with my hands. "You are _such_ a slut!" I shook my head in disappointment before dragging her over to the door and using her to try and break it open.

"Let me out you bastards!" I screamed. "I can't take this any more!" By now Takada's blood was streaming through my fingers, much like I had imagined it earlier – and she was unconscious. It's no fun to have an unconscious victim so I tossed her to the side with a little pout.

Mikami darted to her side. "My love! My sweet darling he/she!" he sobbed in an overly dramatic sort of way. I glared at him until he noticed me. Jeez, what did it take to get a little attention these days?

"Come on you curly haired fuck," I snapped, clenching my fist. "What you going to do about it?" as you can probably guess, I was on a roll.

"You hurt her!" Mikami said and attempted to feebly slap me, so I decided enough was enough and proceeded to murder him in the most gruesome torturous way someone can with no weapons. It was so awful that even I do not want to recount it. All I shall say is: blood and screaming. LOTS of blood and screaming, and none of it was mine. No, I was laughing like the maniac I am at heart.

Takeo was crying over the remains of his Motorola as I opened the door and threw Mikami's body out, slamming the door hard behind him before realising that the bloody door had just opened and attempted to do so again, cursing loudly when it didn't move.

What the hell was I supposed to do now?


	2. Chapter 2: Prequel

**Thanks to Jacey Keehl for the idea of doing a prequel. Dedicated to my best friend MattyMonster/MomentaryScream. We both now she really would do something as cruel as this. Matt is based on her ~**

**R&R!! :D**

* * *

So how did I come to be locked in that room with the three people I hate most? There's a simple answer.

Matt – bloody Mail Jeevas. When I get out of here, that kid is going to die…

We're friends, him and I…or _were_ friends. And we were standing there, I was eating jam and Matt was playing on his PSP and we were having a perfectly normal conversation.

"Who would you kill if you could?" I asked him.

"Mikami and Takada," he answered at once, not looking up from the screen of his console. "The Bitch and her Bastard…" He stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth and twisted the PSP violently as though it were a steering wheel.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes…I would kill them. I would also kill my little brother."

At this, Matt looked up. "Would you? He is incredibly annoying, but do you really hate him that much?" His green eyes – behind his goggles – were surprised.

"Yes, he makes my life a living hell." I nodded as though pleased with myself. "When I kill him there will be blood, so much blood…_Bag loads of blood!!_"

My small outburst caused Matt to pause his game and glomp me in way that I believe may have been an attempt to draw me away from my murderous antics.

I'm sorry to say – it worked.

I glomped him back manically whilst Mikami and Takada came strolling down the corridor (making moon eyes at each other of course) and entered the room that Matt and I were in at that point of time.

The sight of us two boys glomping was enough to make even The Bitch and Her Bastard stop their love making for a moment.

"Oh!" I said, attempting to break away from the glomp but failing due to the fact Matt was by now totally into it.

"Matt!" I shrieked and my yelps caused my little brother Takeo to come running and see what the disturbance was.

"Oh my god! B's GAY!" He wailed and I strained to hit him but now Matt was dragging me to the door. He hovered in the doorway for a minute and an evil grin spread across his face. It was now that I realised his cunning plan.

He kneed me savagely in the stomach – causing me to topple backwards, and in that short space of time Matt managed to spin round and exit the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"You _sod_!" I yelled pounding the door until it shook. I eventually gave up.

Damn Mail Jeevas to hell…

I turned slowly around and examined my surroundings. The others were somehow not in the least bit concerned about the current situation. Takeo was holding his phone, the usual gormless expression on his face, Mikami was sitting on the only chair in the room, and fat Takada was perched on his lap.

God, Mikami must have been in so much pain…

I winced and then trailed over to crouch in my corner and await my rescue.

Then I saw my brother open his phone and let out a wail.

_Goddammit! Please NO!!_

JLS began blaring out of the Motorola and I buried my head in my knees cursing Takeo, the phone, JLS, Mikami, Takada. The World. Bloody Mail Jeevas.

* * *

**Enjoy? If you did please r&r ^^ if you didn't, don't cos mean comments make me upset. You won't like me when I'm upset.**

**So yes, please, click the rate and review button and say nice things cos I'll lavv you forever!**


End file.
